Guide to Bows
Bows are a very flexible ranged weapon, useful in group hunts as well as soloing. They possess the range to break off various parts on a monster otherwise unreachable to the melee hunter and, with charged attacks, the power to exploit any weakpoint the monster might have. Coatings, especially the Power Coating, is critical to the success of a bow-user. Like bowguns, distance also plays an important role on the damage caused to a monster. The Controls Controls are stated from the bow being in ready position, unless stated otherwise. Δ (bow not in ready position): Ready bow Δ: Fire arrow Δ (hold): Charge shot O: Horizontal melee attack O + O: Horizontal melee attack (2 times, swing left and right) Δ + O: Use selected coating X: (While standing still) Hop backwards X + (any direction but back): Roll in selected direction □ (Square): Put away bow R + (analog stick): Move around with arrow trajectory guide on. R + D-Pad: Aim the trajectory guide without moving yourself. R + Δ: Shoot arrow while aiming R + Δ (hold): Charge shot while aiming The Basics Using the bow is very intuitive and beginning hunters may get discouraged because they do not understand the damage mechanics or how to keep that optimum distance. Below are a few points to remember. * Stay a few "hops" away from the enemy, the magic number of hops to do maximum damage is 3 or 4. * Try to memorize each monster and what they are capable of, then find the "safe point", the place you will not get hit and can still do the most damage. * The "roll" (X) button is your best friend, shoot that arrow and roll out of the way. * Running too slow for you? Rolling is faster when your bow is drawn. * Think about it, charging a bow then running to a monster or running to the monster and charging your bow. Both has its pros and cons. * Coatings are good, shooting a wyvern with 5 or more poison arrows will likely poison them! * Stand on cliffs and ledges when fighting certain monsters, Monoblos and Diablos like to get stuck in them! * Stand behind rock pillars, those clumsy wyverns will never get close enough to hit you. * Remember what charge shot does what (ie Lv1-Sctr, Lv2-Rapd...) * Know your enemy! Shooting the right place can mean the difference between winning or losing. * Don't forget the melee attack, it is pretty strong! It can even cut tails! * To reach Level 4 Charge, you'll need the Loading skill, not Load Up or Load. Types of Shots Scatter Shots: Shoots a horizontal wave of arrows, strongest in the middle and weakest at the ends. *SctrLv1 = Shoots 3 arrows. *SctrLv2 = Shoots 3 arrows. (A bit stronger) *SctrLv3 = Shoots 5 arrows. *SctrLv4 = Shoots 5 arrows. (A bit stronger) Rapid Shots = Shoots a vertical stack of arrows strongest at the top and weakest at the bottom. *RapdLv1 = Shoots 1 arrow. *RapdLv2 = Shoots 2 arrows. *RapdLv3 = Shoots 3 arrows. *RapdLv4 = Shoots 4 arrows. Pierce Shots = Shoots a piercing arrow that hits a target multiple times. Good against large targets and to hit hidden weak points. Actual arrow flight range increased slightly. *PrceLv1 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 3 times. *PrceLv2 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 4 times. *PrceLv3 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 5 times. *PrceLv4 = Shoot 1 arrow, hits maximum of 6 times. Importance of Charge Charging your bow is a sticky thing here are some things to note: *Charge Level 1 will divide your Attack Power by 2. *Charge Level 2 will not modify your Attack Power. *Charge Level 3 will multiply your Attack Power by 1.5. *Charge Level 4 will also multiply your Attack Power by 1.5. *Shooting from a different charge will cause a different attack. Just like elemental damage is good against certain monsters, so too do Scatter/Rapid/Pierce shots have specialized functions. *'Pierce shots' are good against large monsters or monster with an internal weakness. (Gravios and Shen Gao Ren) *'Rapid shots' are good against monster with a single exposed weakness as well as concentrating damage on a breakable part. (Khezu and Gypceros) *'Scatter shots' are good at close range and usually against smaller monsters and groups of monsters. ('dromes and 'prey) It is important for one to take note of this when planning before a quest. Using the correct shot is crucial and could mean the difference between getting stunned by a Gypceros' flash or shooting off the source right from the start. Bosses Kut-Ku Recommended Weapon: Blango Fur Bow (then the Daimyo bow later) (In area 4 of snowy mountains, there are stalagtite ice that you can find ice crystals. There are also 2 mining spots there.) The best bow to use to kill a Kut-Ku is Blango Fur Bow (in the beginning). Circle Kut-Ku, and never stay directly in front of it, not even far away. Kut-Ku's charge attack is devastating to gunner armor. Try to go for his head to break his ears. When he is sleeping, it is much easier just to capture him, and if his ears are broken when you capture it, you will get Kut-Ku Ears, used to make Kut-Ku armor. The bow, Kut-Ku Stave, is exceptional at slaying bosses weak to fire. Congalala Recommended Weapon: Kut-Ku Stave (The main way to get this bow is to kill/capture kut-ku 2-4 times.) Use Kut-Ku Stave to kill Congalala. I personally do not like killing Congalala, because those pesky smaller monsters can immobilize you when you are aiming for Congalala (i.e Vespoid paralyzer). This means a charge attack from the Pink gorilla or a devastating body slam. Attack him from the side and back only, and when he does his flail attack then falls, attack his head. When he is in rage mode, avoid being in front as he moves very fast with its charge attack. It took me a while to kill it, but dont be discouraged. Again, when it sleeps, it is best to set a trap right next to it and capture it. Khezu Recommended Weapon: Kut-Ku Stave I only have tips on "Shadow In the Snow". If it is your first time fighting Khezu, then he is in area 3. The BEST thing to do is jump down to the log, and go to the highest place on the log. He will NOT reach you, (even with lightning jump) and the only thing to worry about is the vespoids. Just aim down and attack like crazy. Dont forget to mark him. Khezu flies very stangely. Once, Khezu went from six, then flew to 3 (but didnt land) then to area 7. Drove me crazy. In area six, it is an option to climp up on the ledge, but his lightning hop will get you. Becareful of his scream, as he will do that, then lightning jump to you, then use his lightning shield. Drives me crazy. Khezu is a little harder than Kut-Ku. Daimyo Hermitaur Recommended Weapon: Sonic Bow (do the "Attack of the Giant Bugs" to get most materials and use Trenya's Boat. Send the boat with 200-300 points to desert. I think 300 points will get you 2 killer beetles.) I suggest always being in front of it. HE will chase you and do this claw push attack, which will cause a small opening. Hit it, charge the bow, and run until he does that claw push. An attack from the side will cause him to side-walk and swipe you, which isnt hard to dodge, but will probably get you sometimes. If you are behind it, his monoblos shell is kind of strong, and the hermitaur will charge you backwards, no matter what distance you stand. When he digs, you do not need to put away weapon and run, just go away from where he dug. When it starts to rumble, roll, then charge bow and attack. His water jet attack is easy to see and spot (until he is in rage mode). A good idea is to just run out of the way and attack until he stops. He is probably the easiest boss to handle. Hermitaur Armor is very good noob armor, and is easy to get. It is about 3k per piece though, so around 15k+ for all of it. Currently I am very noob and havent gotten any farther than 3* quests. I have killed Blue Kut-Ku, but i have no advice. Blue Kut-Ku is more agressive and spits fire A LOT more than Kut-Ku. I am Scythe and wrote the Boss part of this. I am still editing.